Rio the Adventure of Amazon
by Will the Bald Eagle
Summary: Blu and Jewel came back to Amazon from their summer break, and they wanted to spent time with each other. But something dangerous lurks in the dark, will Blu and his friends able to take him down before it's too late? Sequel to Rio summer break
1. Amazon

**This is the second story of my Rio adventure series, and the sequel to Rio summer break. If you liked it, leave a review of what you think.**

A group of birds were flying over the nation of Brazil in South America, they weren't just any casual migrators who flies around and searches for warmer areas, they were heading for one specific forest which we all know, the Amazon rain forest. The flight was tiring for them since it was a two thousand mile distance, but they were determined enough to finish this whole flight in less than a week.

One female spix macaw was filled with enthusiasm within this whole flight. She didn't complain a single time during this trip and encouraged others to extend their energy limitation. That macaw that we all love is Jewel, she was always the leading the pack and the last one to rest. Everyone was clueless where she got all this energy from, but Jewel knows that it is the determination of seeing her family again that boosted herself beyond its limits.

Jewel's mate, however, struggles to keep up with the pack. The male spix macaw named Blu was a sarcastic and nervous macaw, but he did get some braveness from his independent Jewel. He loved his mate Jewel and never wanted to disappoint her or make her mad, he always wants the best for her and that's one of the reason that Jewel fell in love with him. Even though the flight was long and tedious, he still manages to keep up with Jewel because his love for her made his body and mind stronger.

The female aplomado falcon who seemed to be attracted to a eagle whose name was Maria, was excited about being in a real rain forest. She never imagined herself being in a wet and humid environment, and just thinking about it made her both excited and apprehensive. She didn't even know how she fell in love with a bird almost twice as big as her, but she didn't mind that at all. All she care about was that she loved him and she knew that the eagle will protect her no matter what. Their relationship had been strengthened over the course of last two month, they dated each other quite often and always spent times enjoying each other's company.

Will, the bald eagle that loves Maria, had no problem following the lead of Jewel. He was big for his girlfriend, almost twice as big and had completely different appearance. Will was formerly a human and turned into a bird after he went to a bar. He didn't care much at all, in fact, he loved being a bird, especially someone who sits on top of the food chain. The only thing that bothered him really was his father. He rather forget everything about him than having broken memories like broken glass that stabs him in the heart everytime he thinks about his father. He tried not to think about him but rather think about the life in Amazon rain forest. It will be an exhilarating adventure for both him and Maria once they get there.

After a few days of flying, they reached the border of the Amazon rain forest and entered it. Immediately trees began to appear and the thick leaves of the forest gave it the color green. Rivers flows down the both in and out of the land, creating a huge maze-like land. Jewel knew exactly where the spix macaw tribe lived so she guided the pack into the deep center of the forest.

Just as Jewel thought, she flew in the familiar area when they first came to Amazon. She flew past a few trees and saw the huge waterfall from a distance, and she knew that this was the territory of the spix macaw tribe. Will and Maria was fascinated both by the scale of this area and the beauty of it.

"Isn't it amazing?" Jewel said to Will and Maria with a sigh of relief.

"Wow, I've never seen anywhere that wild." Will commented and raised his head to see everything around him.

"Are there any dangerous predators?" Maria asked Jewel with a hint of fear.

"Oh no, there isn't anything we are really afraid of here, except for the humans that we got rid of last year. They almost destroyed our home, but Blu here is brave enough to stand out and defend our land." Jewel smiled before looking at Blu.

"It's nothing, I wanted to protect it because I want you and your family to be safe." Blu blushed at Jewel giggled as she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"You always know what to say don't you?" Jewel joked as she turned around to Will and Maria to introduce them to this area," We used to fight with the scarlet macaw tribe, but we've established peace ever since Blu came here. All of what you see is shared between the spix and scarlet macaw."

"Don't eat any macaws here Will, because they will gang up against you if you do." Blu warned Will not to harm any macaws.

"Aww, I guess I can only get mangos." Will said sarcastically not liking the fact that he's restricted to killing macaws.

"Actually you don't have to, there are snakes around here that likes to annoy us. They don't cause harm to adults, but the eggs don't have sharp talons so they sometimes get eaten by the snake." Blu introduced another source of food for him," If you can catch some of those thief, you can get some good reputation around the tribe."

"Well, at least it's better than vegetables and fruits." Will sighed and said," They just don't taste good."

"Let's go see how my dad is doing." Jewel took off and flew to Eduardo's place.

After flying up to the big open space on the rock where they usually hang out, Jewel spotted his dad and yelled at him," Daddy! we are back!"

Eduardo recognized the voice and turned around. His face was filled was joy when he saw that her daughter was back from Rio. Jewel flew down to the rock and gave his dad a big tight hug.

"Did you have fun? Did Blu treat you well? How are the kids?" Eduardo bombarded Jewel with questions.

"One at a time dad." Jewel said to Eduardo. Blu and his kids landed beside Jewel.

"So how was the trip?" Eduardo asked Jewel.

"It was quite interesting, me and Blu had a lot of fun. There was this big eagle named Erico who nearly killed me." Jewel told him about the enemy that she encountered. Will and Maria landed after Blu and his kids. Eduardo saw them and jumped back.

"WHAT ARE THESE FOREIGNERS DOING HERE?" Eduardo was both shocked and angry at their presence.

"Dad hold on, they saved me from Erico. They are not dangerous." Jewel tried to calm his dad down.

"Wait, you saved my daughter?" Eduardo calmed down but still has a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Yes, and it wasn't easy since he was so much bigger than me." Will said to Eduardo and didn't like his attitude towards him and Maria.

"I guess I have to thank you." Eduardo thanked both Will and Maria," But you are not welcome here."

"What? Dad come on, they can help you clear out the snake problems." Jewel said wanting Will and Maria to stay.

"Yeah, what did we do to you?" Maria said without knowing Eduardo's temper.

"Because you look dangerou and I don't want any troubles in my tribe, so I want to you to curl into a small ball and get the heck outta here." Eduardo said showing dislike against them.

"Fine, see you later old man." Maria said with displeasure," Come on Will, let's get out of here."

Maria said to Will and they both left the place, they thought they were supposively be welcomed, but they were terribly wrong. Eduardo drove them out like they were invaders.

"Dad, why did you do that? They were my friends, and they can help us improve lives here." Jewel whined about Eduardo's decision.

"How can two dangerously strong bird ever help us? Even if they do, it will make us look weak and always need help of others." Eduardo tried to prove his point.

"But that doesn't give you the right to just drive them away, you should give them a chance." Jewel kept arguing with Eduardo while Blu and her kids just stepped back from the conversation.

"They are not safe to be around and they will not be permitted to be here. End of the argument." Eduardo finished and headed back to his hollow.

"Let's just go see aunt Mimi now." Jewel said flying away to a different direction.

* * *

"What a mean old bird." Maria said to Will while flying searching for shelter," We didn't even do anything bad to him."

"I guess the strong aren't welcomed among the weak." Will said with sarcasm again.

After flying for half an hour, Maria spotted a hollow big enough for both of them to live in, so she called Will to come," Over here, I found one."

Will heard Maria and flew to her side, he then followed Maria into the hollow. The hollow seemed to be unoccupied and safe to live in. Will sighed and said," I guess we'll live in this hollow then."

"Yeah, we have to make a nest first, and maybe make some markings later." Maria said to Will before flying out to get some building materials.

"Then we can go hunting." Will said and followed Maria," We haven't eaten anything in two days."

"But first we have to gather some materials to build our nest." Maria said as she picked up some soft leaves and dried branches.

"I'll help you." Will said and carried some materials up to the hollow and began building their nest.

* * *

Blu, Jewel and the kids all flew up to Mimi's hollow and landed quietly trying not to disturb her. Rafael, Nico and Pedro all went on separate way because they need to clean up their old hollow. Mimi heard some footsteps and raised her head, she jumped up and ran to Jewel hugging her tightly.

"My little wildflower has returned from Rio, how was it?" Mimi said with a big smile on her face.

"The trip was fun, but I got injured by this big eagle named Erico." Jewel said to her aunt.

"Oh my, that's terrible! How did you escape?" Mimi gasped and asked Jewel.

"There is another eagle named Will who helped me kill him." Jewel said looking outside," But my dad drove him out because he thinks that eagles are dangerous."

"They are, but your friend Will doesn't sound so bad." Mimi said to Jewel.

"Yeah, and he came with a falcon named Maria, and apparently they are a couple." Jewel said to Mimi.

"What?! How can eagle be with a falcon, their size and appearance doesn't match." Mimi was shocked to hear that Will wasn't attracted to another eagle but a falcon.

"They said love doesn't matter who you are, just like how I was attracted to Blu when we have completely different personality." Jewel said to Mimi and gave a small nudge to Blu.

"Hey Juju, good to see you back." Roberto flew in the hollow and landed beside Jewel. Blu still had some dislike against Roberto because Blu thinks that he's trying to steal Jewel from him.

"Oh hey Beto." Jewel smiled at Roberto and said back to him. She knows that Blu is jealous of him for many reasons so she tried to keep some distance away from Roberto.

"Hello Roberto, good to see you again." Blu forced himself to put a smile on his face to show that he doesn't mind Roberto at all.

"How was Rio?" Roberto asked Jewel. He wanted Jewel to be with him badly, he always dream about being with Jewel someday, but that spot had been taken by Blu, so he has a deep hidden hatred towards Blu.

"It great, me, Blu and the kids had a lot of fun, but there was this big eagle named Erico who almost killed me, but luckily someone came and saved me." Jewel said to Roberto.

"That's terrible to hear. Do you want to go to the riverbank for some brazil nuts?" Roberto asked Jewel to go with him so he can be alone with her and admire her beauty.

"Sure, do you want to come too Blu?" Jewel wanted Blu to come with her so he won't have to worry too much about her.

"Yeah, it will be great. What about you guys?" Blu said and asked his three children. He felt relief when Jewel told him to come too, so it won't be awkward when he wants to ask too.

"We'll stay here with great aunt Mimi." Tiago said before his sisters could speak. Tiago thinks that going out in the forest just for some brazil nuts is too boring, he rather stays home and make some pranks when his parents get home.

"Alright, let's go." Roberto said before taking off. He wanted to spent time with Jewel but Blu will be there to interrupt them.

Blu and Jewel followed Roberto to an open area around the riverbank. There are nuts everywhere on the tree, so it would be a good place for a picnic. Roberto flew up the branch and plugged some nuts off and placed them in front of Jewel.

"Thanks for the food and this wonderful place Beto." Jewel thanked Roberto for bring them here.

"You are welcome, now eat up, you don't wanna fly around Amazon without some energy." Roberto said to Jewel as he cracked open one of the nut.

After spending a few hours of eating and chatting, Blu and Jewel knew that they had to go back or their kids will start to worry, so Blu said to Roberto," I think we'll be going, we have to take care of our kids."

"Well, I guess I can't stop you, see you later guys." Roberto said as he flew away in a different direction. He glanced back at Jewel and thought," Why do you have to be a mate of a stupid domesticated bird? There's nothing good about him, but don't worry, I'll save you from him later."

* * *

"There we go, nice and comfy." Maria sighed and looked at their nest.

"Perfect, now we can go find some food." Will said and licked his beak.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Maria said as she left the hollow and started searching for animals. She immediately saw some spix and scarlet macaws and said," We can eat those macaws. Man, those macaws look delicious.

"We can't eat them because they are endangered species. Humans might hunt us down for eating those macaws." Will stopped Maria before she could charge at them.

"Then what are we going to eat?" Maria asked sadly to the fact that she couldn't eat them anymore.

"We can eat other small birds or fish if you like." Will said to Maria.

"Ok." Maria said and flew around the forest to find anything interesting.

After a few minutes of flying, Maria and Will saw a squirrel sitting on a branch eating a nut. Will used his hyperspeed to ram the squirrel onto the ground and knocking it unconscious. Maria flew down to his side and looked at their prey.

"Looks like we got some food to eat." Maria said happily but then saw something in the corner of her eyes. She turned around and saw some camps around the forest, so she asked Will," Umm, Will, what are those camps doing here?"

"I don't know, maybe just some tourist who just wants to see the endangered macaws." Will said and lifted the squirrel and carried it back to their hollow. Will decapitated the squirrel with his claws and kept half for later. The couple enjoyed their meal together and chatted with each other.

"It's not bad actually." Maria said biting one of its leg.

"Yep, but I still prefer macaws." Will said to Maria and drank some blood from the squirrel.

After filling their stomach with food, they cleaned each other's beak and claws. The couple then went in the nest and lied down watching the stars.

"You know, your feathers are really comfy when I lie my head on it." Maria said while resting her head in Will's wing.

"I think I forgot a spot on your beak while cleaning." Will said pulling her head up to his height and kissed her, he almost pulled her entire beak in his mouth since it her beak was small. They hugged each other while kissing and slept peacefully after leaving marks on both of their beaks.

* * *

 _Will's dream_

"I did what you asked Artor." Will said to the empty space in front of him.

"Is Amazon fun?" The creature whose name is Artor appeared in front of him.

"I don't know, but they sure do have some nice views." Will said to Artor thinking about the life in Amazon.

"I see that Eduardo doesn't like you here." Artor said to Will.

"Yeah, I wonder why." Will said irritatedly.

"You'll just have to get used to the environment here, but be aware of your surroundings." Artor said before disappearing into dust again.

 _End of dream_

* * *

Blu and Jewel just putted their children to sleep and went to their nest for some rest. Blu was still uncomfortable about Roberto so he braved up up and asked Jewel," Do you like Roberto?"

"Yeah, he's a cool bird." Jewel casually answered.

"Would you rather prefer him or me?" Blu nervously asked Jewel hoping that she wouldn't freak out.

"What do you mean?" Jewel asked Blu and looked at him in the eye.

"He's always better than me in every way." Blu finally expressed his feeling to Jewel," I'm afraid that you'll leave me and live with him one day.

"That's nonsense Blu. Why would you ever think that? We are mates and I will never cheat on you, still remember that we swore to be mate for life?" Jewel wasn't really shocked by Blu since she saw it coming.

"I'm sorry Jewel, it's just that he's perfect and I'm not. I thought you chose me because I was the only one left." Blu said sadly trying not to look at Jewel.

"It's ok Blu, heck, I even feel jealous when you were with some really pretty female spix macaws. I even wanted to kill them so that they don't steal you from me. No one is perfect, I have some bad things that you might not like. I still would've chose you even if there are more spix macaw to choose from because I just love the way you are, funny and nervous.." Jewel turned Blu's head to her side with her wings and moved closer to him.

"No one can ever be as pretty as you are." Blu smiled and kissed Jewel passionately.

"You always know what to say to make me happy." Jewel giggled and fell asleep on Blu's fluffy chest followed by Blu.

 **That's chapter one, thanks for reading, I'll catch you guys later.**


	2. Secret

**I might be updating a little bit longer because I have some other things to take care of, but with that said, I hope that you read the whole chapter.**

Blu woke up and saw Jewel sleeping peacefully on his chest, and thought about their conversation yesterday night. He knows that Jewel would never choose someone else over him, it was his fault that he doubted the relationship between them. He suddenly felt ashamed of even thinking that Jewel would abandon him and the kids, so he went outside to get some breakfast for his family, and apologize to Jewel later.

Jewel woke up after Blu had gone. She looked around and didn't see any trace of Blu, and started to panic. Just as she was going to fly outside and find him, Blu came back with some brazil nuts in his talon and landed in the hollow. Jewel sighed in relief to see Blu was just going to get her breakfast.

"Morning angel." Blu smiled at her as he went to her side.

"Morning handsome, I was about to go outside and find you." Jewel said and gave Blu a small morning kiss.

"Yeah, umm, I have to say that I'm sorry for even thinking that you would leave me, and I should've told you this earlier, not hiding it in my heart." Blu apologized to Jewel with his head down.

"Don't say that, every man gets jealous sometimes. I bet Roberto is jealous of you for stealing his childhood friend from him. I thought me and Roberto were meant to be together, but fate somehow let me choose you over him, and I would never trade you for anyone." Jewel said snuggling her beak against Blu's.

"Thanks Jewel, you know what to say to make me happy." Blu smiled as he took a brazil nut and cracked it open.

"Hey, that's my line." Jewel joked with Blu as she took one too and broke it in half.

"Should we wake up the kids?" Blu asked Jewel glancing over to his children.

"We are already awake, and we heard you talking about uncle Roberto." Tiago said with his eyes closed.

"Yeah, I don't get how dad doesn't like mom's friend." Bia said and got up from their nest.

"When you grow up, these things will come to you and you will know it." Blu said to his three kids.

"Where is uncle Will anyways?" Tiago asked and got up stretching his body.

"I don't know, your grandpa doesn't like him so he drove Will out." Jewel said unimpressed by what Eduardo did.

"Aww, I wanted to play tag with him today." Tiago said sadly as he went over to the pile of food," I always win against him and I can brag about it in front of my sisters."

"Tiago, you know he can fly faster you like a million times." Carla said to Tiago.

"Bla Bla Bla, you are just jealous that I can fly faster than both of you." Tiago said with his head up looking at Carla.

After consuming their breakfast, the family headed towards the lake to take a shower. They landed beside the water and prepared for their bath. The kids played in the water while Blu and Jewel were cleaning each other. There weren't many birds around since it was early in the morning.

"Ahh, haven't taken a bath in a long time, feels so good to be clean again." Jewel relaxed in the water and stretched her leg.

"Yeah, and the water is so fresh and clean." Blu said as he dug his head under the water.

"It's so relaxing it almost makes me want to sleep." Jewel yawned with her eyes half closed.

"You won't be sleeping because I'm gonna tickle you to death." Blu said as he came over to Jewel and tickled under her wing and her side.

"Haha...No...Not there...haha...Please stop…haha" Jewel laughed out loud as she kicked the water around her. She had some tears running down her cheek because she was laughing so hard. Blu saw that it was enough so he stopped tickling her.

"Did you like it?" Blu asked Jewel as he sat down beside her.

Jewel didn't say anything as she just pulled him closer and kissed him lovingly. Her wings were behind Blu's back and moved up and down. Blu enjoyed the kissing with Jewel but also hoped that his kids were watching. After a few minutes, they released their beak and breathed in and out on each other's beak.

"This felt much more comfortable than kissing with Maria." Jewel spilled her secret unknowingly.

"WHAT?" Blu said with shock as he stood up.

"Oops." Jewel said shamefully and laughed nervously just like Blu.

"What did you do with Maria?" Blu asked Jewel with his eyes half closed.

"Umm, Erico kinda made us kiss. It was his fault not mine." Jewel said as quick as she can to avoid awkwardness.

"So you cheated on me." Blu said angrily as he went closer to Jewel.

"NO! I didn't want to do it, you gotta believe me." Jewel said and backed up from him, afraid that he's going to something bad to her.

"Haha, I got you. I was just joking with you." Blu laughed hard as he held his stomach. Jewel looked at him angrily before biting on Blu's wing and left a mark.

"That's what you get for pranking me." Jewel said and kicked Blu.

"Ow, ok ok, sorry." Blu said to Jewel but still laughed a little to her reaction.

"You should be thankful that Maria isn't Roberto." Jewel said to Blu.

"Anyways, let me preen your feathers, both you and your body are dirty." Blu said and started preening her feathers down. Jewel didn't get the joke and felt relaxed from Blu.

* * *

Somewhere in the forest, an eagle and a falcon just woke up from their sleep and prepared to find their friend.

"I have so much energy that I can fly forever." Will said to himself feeling energetic after the long sleep he had.

"Me too, a good night sleep sure made me feel comfortable." Maria said stretching herself.

"We should go see Blu and Jewel today." Will said to Maria

"Yeah, but Jewel's dad doesn't want us to be with them." Maria said.

"Who cares, we can go there as long as we don't hurt anyone." Will shrugged as he flew outside.

"Good point." Maria thought as she flew after Will. They flew around the forest for a while and found the waterfall they were just at yesterday. Will looked around and saw a few macaws flew past by and wanted to ask them about Blu and Jewel.

"Excuse me, do you know where Blu and Jewel are?" Will asked a random macaw politely.

"AHH! AN EAGLE!" The macaw screamed in fright as he flew away for his life.

"That went well." Will said sarcastically.

"Asking won't help us, so let's just fly around and see what we can find." Maria said to Will and flew above the water. Will followed Maria and found two familiar macaws in the water. After some close inspection, Will confirmed that they were Blu and Jewel so he called for Maria.

"Found them." Will called to Maria as she turned around and flew back.

"It's much harder to find them among all these blue macaws." Maria said as she flew down to Blu and Jewel with Will.

"Good morning blue lovers." Will said behind Blu and Jewel which made both of them jump.

"Geez, don't scare us like that." Blu said patting his heart with his wing.

"Lol, I didn't know that you that easily scared." Will laughed as Jewel looked at him with confusion.

"What did you say?" Jewel was confused by the phrase 'Lol' since she's a bird.

"It's a human word, it means laugh out loud. I really don't know how you can have these human traits Will." Blu explained to Jewel and said to Will.

"Anyways, do you guys have any plans for today?" Will switched the subject to avoid awkwardness.

"We can go explore the forest for a while, and maybe give you a brief tour around the area." Jewel said to Will and Maria. Just as she said that, Roberto flew down and tackled Will to the ground.

"Don't you dare lay a single feather on Jewel." Roberto used all his force to keep Will on the ground, but it wasn't long before Will flipped him over and grabbed his neck.

"What is your problem?" Will said squeezed really hard on Roberto's neck.

"Will stop! He's our friend." Jewel said to Will as he looked down and carefully released Roberto. Roberto stood up and shook some water off of him.

"Wait, you know this guys?" Roberto asked Jewel.

"Yeah, he's the eagle that saved us from Erico, and he came to Amazon with us to settle down here. He's not dangerous as my dad thinks." Jewel explained the situation here.

"This is the third time someone tackled me for no reason." Will said irritatedly.

"What about this falcon here? Is he with him too?" Roberto asked Jewel again.

"It's a 'she', can't you see I'm a female?" Maria said angrily before slapping Roberto on the face," I hate it when people mess up my gender."

"Ouch, sorry." Roberto apologized and rubbed his face with his wings," Are you going anywhere today Jewel?"

"We are going to fly around the forest to give Will and Maria a tour." Jewel answered Roberto.

"Ok…" Roberto said sadly thinking that he couldn't take Jewel out for some alone time.

Blu and Jewel got out out of the water and dried their feathers, they then called the kids out of the water and did the same to them. Blu decided to take the kids too to fly around the forest. Will suddenly thought of something and asked Blu.

"Where are Julia and Lucas?" Will asked Blu.

"Well, they just found hollow to settle in, and the scarlet macaw tribe seemed to be happy about their new members." Blu said to Will.

"That's good for them." Will said," Are we ready to go?"

"Yep, let's go." Blu said as he took off and flew into the woods followed by everyone else except Roberto since he had patrolling to do. He felt lonely again without having Jewel in his sight, he has everything, friends, fame, muscle and appearance, but just not a girlfriend. He knows that there are a lot of female macaws that wanted Roberto to be their mate, but they just want to be with him because he's popular. He doesn't understand why Jewel chose over another macaw over him, but he had no choice but to accept the fact that he's never going to get her the polite way.  
Blu and Jewel guided Will and Maria around the forest to show them everything that they think are interesting. They came across dolphins, monkeys, snakes, weird looking trees and the pit of doom. Blu even told them the story of logger attacking their tribes, and how he led everyone and defeated them.

After several hours of flying and stopping. The flock came across some humans wearing uniforms. They stood on a branch and examined them from a distance.

"What are the humans doing here? I thought this was deep inside the rainforest." Will whispered quietly to Blu.

"There's nothing to worry about, this part of the area is protected by an human organization. Even if they want to hurt us, the good humans will come and take them away." Blu said clearly having no fear," Look, they have the the badge saying 'WWF' which means World Wide Fund for Nature. We can even fly down there and stay on their shoulder, and they won't do anything harmful to us. They may even give us free food if we are lucky."

"Yeah, but what exactly are they doing here" Will asked Blu again.

"Probably studying us and take some 'majestic' photos, then post them online to get fame. It's what they do." Blu said to Will.

"Are you sure? I don't really trust them. They might take us away." Jewel said with some fears.

"Let me see if they are legit or not." Will said as he flew down to them and landed on one of the man's shoulder. The man looked at the eagle and said to his partner with shock," Oh my gosh, it's a bald eagle! I thought only harpy eagle existed in south america. We gotta report this back."

"Look at those white and black feathers. You just look so cute." The other man said in awe and patted Will's back feather trying to pet him," Who's a good boy?"

"WHAT? I'm not cute, I'm dangerous and strong. Fear me!" Will said as he bit the man's finger with a great force and flew away from him.

"OW! You bit me." The man sucked his finger as he watched the eagle fly away.

"You know they are right, you are pretty cute." Maria teased Will as he flew up to the branch.

"Yes, but that's only for you. I'm a real hard bird." Will puffed his chest trying to be as confident as possible. It made all of them laugh and Will dropped his head sadly and said," Fine, I'm the cute one."

"Haha, you sometimes remind me of Blu." Jewel laughed at him and said.

"Let's head back to the waterfall and see our friends." Blu said still chuckling a bit.

The flock then flew back where they started, they landed in Mimi's hollow and hoped that she wouldn't freak out about the new birds.

"Hey aunt Mimi." Jewel called as she entered the hollow.

"Oh Jewel you returned. I thought you were at your dad's place." Mimi said coming out of a room inside the hollow.

"No but we have some friends that you might want to meet." Jewel said as she moved to the side and showed Will and Maria.

"Oh my, look at you two." Mimi chuckled much to Jewel's surprise, she wasn't really scared of large predators like them because she's highly experience with them. Mimi then walked around the eagle and falcon and examined them from head to toe.

"Aren't you suppose to be freaking out right now?" Will asked Mimi shocked that she didn't even flinch when they showed up.

"Nah, I've seen plenty of you. It ain't enough to scare me." Mimi said as she compared the size between Will and Maria," You guys sure are surely rare to be together."

"Yeah, we love each other and we don't care who we are." Maria said to this brave macaw.

"You all youngsters can't understand the true meaning behind love, but it's ok for a starter since you have the courage to speak it." Mimi said to the them and introduced herself," By the way, my name is Mimi, I'm the sister of the spix macaw's tribe leader, and the aunt of Jewel which you can all already tell."

"Nice to meet you, my name is Will and this is Maria if you don't know." Will said to Mimi as he held out a wing for a wingshake. Mimi just hugged him much to his surprise, and she did the same with Maria.

"It's her way of saying 'nice to meet you'." Jewel whispered to Will as he nodded in response.

"Did you guys meet my brother? He's the leader of the spix macaw tribe." Mimi asked Will and Maria.

"Yes, and our first meeting wasn't as pleasant as we thought. He drove us out like we were some kind of virus." Maria said irritatedly.

"Don't worry my darling, he's always like that. He's just wants to protect his tribe from any possible dangers. If you guys were merely macaws, he would accept you in the tribe, but you still have to go through some trainings though." Mimi explained to them and then noticed something rather strange about this eagle," Wait a second, can you guys all leave just me and Will here? It's kinda important."

"Sure, let's go." Jewel said as she brought everybody else out leaving just Will and Mimi in the hollow. After Mimi went outside and saw that no one was listening to what they saying, she came back and sat down with Will.

"Let's talk something about you." Mimi said to Will," Do you know when you were born?"

"Umm, sixteen years ago." Will lied to her even though that's not his real age both in human and bird form.

"Don't lie to me." Mimi stared at him with a serious face," Are you born as eagle?"

"Of course I am." Will hesitated as he saw her face," Fine… I wasn't really born as an eagle."

"That's what I thought." Mimi said as he went around Will and closely examined every feather of him, and said to him," I think you were born as a human but then transformed into a bird."

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Will said in shock with his beak hanging in the air.

"I saw it in a dream, it was about an eagle coming to Amazon to defend this land, but it was a few years back so I couldn't decide if it was fake or not. I thought it was Blu before you came. Looks like something bigger than logger are coming towards us." Mimi said," The dream had some detail about you being a human, it all seem to come together now."

"That's strange. I never thought of coming here before I met Blu and Jewel." Will said still recovering from the shock," Can you not tell them about my real identity? I don't want them to see me as a human."

"Sure Will, just make sure you don't make any troubles." Mimi said to him kindly.

"Thanks, I better go see my friends now. If you need anything, just tell Blu or Jewel because I frequently visit them." Will said as he left the hollow.

After leaving the hollow, Will met his friend again on the ground. They were all patiently waiting for his return and Blu was first one to ask him," So what did Mimi say to you?"

"She told me to be careful around macaws because I might hurt them and cause some troubles." Will lied as a sweat flowed down his face.

"Ok, but can't she just announce it in front of everyone?" Jewel asked Will as she rose her suspicion.

"She also said something else very personal." Will said to Jewel again hoping she wouldn't speak about it anymore.

"Let's go back to our hollow now Will. I think we had enough fun today." Maria said as she grabbed one of Will's wing and walked away from them. She knew that his boyfriend was hiding something important but she respected his privacy so she decided to bring him out of it.

 **That is it for this chapter, if you like this chapter please give it a thumb up and hit that subscribe button if you haven't already, as always, thanks for watching.**


	3. Family times

After Will and Maria left, Blu and Jewel decided to take their kids to their peers. Blu wanted his children to socialize with other birds, and possibly scarlet macaws so that they can make some friends. Jewel agreed too only because she wanted to spend some time with his beloved Blu, Jewel looked at Blu after the kids were gone and smiled, she went closer to him and said," Looks like it's just us."

"Yeah." Blu looked down at Jewel and smiled also," What do you want to do now?"

"Let's just fly wherever we want, we still have some time left before sunset, so let's spend some romantic times together, what do you say?" Jewel said to Blu.

"Great, we can go to the Highwoods." Blu suggested to Jewel as he prepared to fly.

"Faster than you." Jewel said playful as she pushed Blu away and flew up first.

"Oh it's on." Blu said as he putted on his determined face and flew after her. Jewel looked behind her as she saw Blu catching up slowly. She quickly made a dive and picked up some more speed. She knew that she couldn't outrun Blu but still tried to tease him.

"Can't catch me." Jewel said as she flew at her top speed. After a while, Jewel ran out of stamina and slowed down, Blu caught up with her and rammed her into a small bush. Blu grabbed by the waist Jewel and said to her," Gotcha."

"Alright you got me." Jewel said still trying to catch her breath from the flight. Blu tried to get but was then pulled down by Jewel as she locked beak with him. They kissed for a half seconds before Blu broke it.

"Un uh." Blu shooked his head as he got up," Let's save that for last, so it'll be more interesting."

"Ok Blu." Jewel said as she looked up and saw some tall trees, she recognized place and said to Blu," We are here, Highwoods."

Blu and Jewel were now at Highwoods, a wetland with tall trees, light filtered through the leaves and created spotlights on the ground. Birds chirped in rhythm as they flew over them. Wind quietly elapsed through the woods and created the mysterious whispering voice, the euphonious sound of grass waving in the wind flowed through the forest as it subsided.

"Let's find some fruits around here." Blu said to Jewel as he flew up and looked around looking for something to eat.

Blu and Jewel flew around the area and found some grapefruit. Jewel plucked it from the tree with ease and handed it to Blu. He held to it until they flew up on the treetop where they sat down to enjoy their lunch/dinner. Blu pierced through the skin of the fruit and splitted in half and handed it to Jewel. They watched the sun as it slowly dropped from the sky until it met the horizon.

"Ah, life is good." Blu relaxed as he took a bite on his grapefruit while watching the sun going down.

"Yep, never thought we could end up like this when we met each other." Jewel said as she cuddled closer to Blu," Everything just happens so fast."

"It all felt like yesterday, like when we were still chained each other, but we experienced and grew so much." Blu said and sighed warmheartedly.

"So why did you like me in the first place?" Jewel asked Blu.

"Well, first of all, you looked like an angel when you first came down to attack me, and in the adventure we had in Rio, I found that you are rough on the outside, but warm on the inside. I thought you didn't like me, and I just couldn't stand seeing you being frustrated and dragged by me, so I wanted to leave you and find Linda, but then the image of you just couldn't leave my mind, and Rafael talked me to rescue you from the poachers, so I came after you. You also have some great skill in kissing." Blu said placing one of his wing over Jewel.

"That's very sweet of you Blu, I thought that everyone thinks I'm just a tough girl, but then I guess only you can really see through me first." Jewel giggled as she blushed in apple red," Do you want to share this romantic moment together?"

"I'm looking forward to that." Blu smiled as he closed his eyes and moved his beak closer to hers. Jewel did the same as she wrapped her wings around Blu's back and pulled him closer to her. The two birds finally touched their beak with each other and shared a kiss with their silhouette showing under the glowing red sun and clouds.

Jewel's tongue explored Blu's beak while licking his tongue at the same time. Blu just let her do most of the work and enjoyed her, he pulled her beak deeper into his by pulling her head in harder. Both of them showed their 'hot love' with each other until the sun completely died down leaving a trail of crimson red light along the horizon.

"Phew, that was fun, I could never get tired of you kissing me in that way." Blu smiled as he looked Jewel in the eyes.

"It gives me that soft feeling whenever our beak touch, and I wanted to make the most out of it. I guess that's love." Jewel said to Blu as she wiped her beak.

"As much as I want to stay here and spent alone time with you, we have to go back home to pick up the kids." Blu said to Jewel as he flew up and headed back home.

"Yep, but I don't know how love gets stronger even after having kids." Jewel said and followed Blu back home.

After a flying in the dark for a while, the couple reached Mimi's hollow and landed. They looked around and saw Tiago, Bia and Carla playing around with Mimi. Blu and Jewel came over to them and speaked.

"We are back." Jewel said looking at her children.

"Mommy, daddy, we just got here before you." Tiago said and jumped on Blu.

"Oh ok boy, did you make any new friends today?" Blu asked the kids as he putted Tiago down on the ground.

"Not really, we tried to introduce everything to uncle Lucas and aunt Julia. They seem to be unfamiliar with their home so we decided to take our time off and help them out." Bia said to Blu

"That's very good, I'm so proud of you guys for doing that." Blu smiled at his kids," Well, it's getting late, we should head back to our hollow."

The family got back home after the long day spent in the forest. Jewel came to his mate's nest after setting their kids to sleep. All three of them fell asleep very quickly after they lied down on the nest since they were really tired from the day.

"It's just you and me again." Jewel said as she rested her head on Blu's shoulder," I wonder how Will and Maria are doing."

"They must be having a hard time trying to fit in with our tribe. Nobody likes someone that's dangerous." Blu said to Jewel and looked at the shining moon.

"I'm sure they'll be able to fit in, you were just like them when you first moved in remember?" Jewel said to Blu.

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy with your dad around, but it's up to them now." Blu said as he closed his eyes," Let's get some rest Jewel, we had a long day today."

"Good night Blu. Love you."

"Good night Jewel. Love you too."

* * *

Will and Maria just got back their hollow and sat down on their nest. Maria still wanted to know what Will was hiding and looked at him.

"Umm, Will, can you tell me what Mimi said to you back at her hollow?" Maria asked Will with curiosity.

"It's something that you shouldn't know just yet." Will said to Maria still watching the blinking star in the dark sky.

"Please Will, just to me and I swear I will never tell it to anyone." Maria still begged Will to tell her about his secret.

"Sorry Maria, it's not that I don't want to share with you, it's that I'm afraid that you'll leave me after I tell you." Will now looked at Maria and said. He really wanted to share the secret with her, but how will Maria react when she finds out that she's that close to a human.

"Ok, if you feel it's too personal, I won't force you. It's better to have some mystery between couples." Maria said to Will as she laid her head on Will's stomach.

"Good night my sweet Maria." Will said as he closed his eyes.

"You too Will." Maria said and fell asleep afterwards.

* * *

It was the morning of the Amazon forest. Sun shined brightly from the sky and made the rainforest reflet golden lights everywhere. Birds and animals woke from their slumbers and began their everyday life. Colorful birds flew above the rainforest of Amazon, making them a special animal in the rainforest.

Blu opened his eyes slowly and saw his mate still sleeping in his wings. He felt something wet on his feathers and looked at Jewel. He almost laughed out when he saw Jewel was drooling. He quickly woke her up and said," Jewel, wake up."

"Hi sweety." Jewel said lovingly to Blu as she realized she was drooling. She immediately wiped her beak and blushed sheepishly.

"So how was your sleep?" Blu said to Jewel got up and shook his entire body to get dry.

"It was nice, I dreamed about food, there were fruits and nuts everywhere." Jewel chuckled and licked her beak.

"So that explains why you were drooling?" Blu teased Jewel pointing to his wet area.

"Hey, I do that when I dream about something delicious." Jewel looked away and said to Blu.

"Ok ok, do you want to get something to eat now?" Blu asked Jewel.

"Yes, I'm really hungry right now." Jewel said to Blu as he flew out and searched for some food.

Blu wandered around the forest and bumped into Lucas who just was getting breakfast also. Blu was happy to see his friend so he greeted.

"Hey Lucas, how's the Amazon?" Blu greeted to Lucas.

"It was wonderful, me and Julia were really happy to live in a big crowed of our kind." Lucas said to Blu," And they showed us everything we need to know. I better be going now because Julia might get impatient."

"That's nice." Blu commented," Well, I guess I'll see you later."

"Good bye." Lucas said and flied away while Blu kept searching for fruits.

After several minutes of searching, Blu came across some papaya and avocado. He picked one of each and headed home to feed his family. He thought about Lucas and Julia when he was flying back, thinking how they will fit into their species.

"Honey, I got breakfast for you." Blu said and landed in the hollow.

"Thanks Blu." Jewel thanked him as she saw the papaya and avocado. It wasn't really her favorite but she sure need it to fill her stomach, she then thought about the hard work that Blu has to do to take care of the family and said," I really appreciate them, you are the best." Jewel hugged Blu.

"You're welcome Jewel, anything that will make you happy, I will do it." Blu said to Jewel and whispered something," Or sometimes thing that make you blush."

Jewel didn't hear Blu's whisper so she cut the papaya in pieces and handed them to the children. Tiago however, wanted the avocado instead, so he shoved the papaya piece to Blu and stole the avocado so he can eat it by himself.

"Tiago, give the avocado back, if you don't like papaya, you can say it, but don't steal." Jewel discovered that Tiago stole the fruit and said to him.

"Aww, I thought I could've gone away with it." Tiago said sadly as he placed the avocado back. Blu then broke it into to pieces held it close to Tiago's face.

"Do you want it?" Blu tempted Tiago as he swinged the piece around.

"Yes dad." Tiago's eyes were right on the avocado and launched himself forward to grab it, but Blu reacted fast and swinged it away making Tiago fall on the ground. Jewel, Bia and Carla laughed as Tiago got up with an annoyed face.

"If you want it, you should ask for it." Blu said to Tiago as he got up.

"Can I have it dad?" Tiago asked with an emotionless face.

"Politely." Blu said still not satisfied.

"Can I PLEASE have it dad? I'll be really happy to eat it." Tiago asked again but dragged the word 'please' extra long and clear. He just wanted the food and nothing else more.

"Sure Tiago." Blu gave the piece to Tiago as he munched on it right after he caught it with his talon," You see son, if you can be more appreciating, or more polite, then good things will come to you." Blu said to Tiago in a teaching voice.

Tiago completely ignored his dad and continued to eat the avocado.

"Good job Blu, a breakfast and a lesson for our kid." Jewel said and gave Blu a small kiss," I told you you would make a great father."

"Thanks Jewel, now let's eat these fruits and maybe head over to the pit of doom later and watch some soccer there." Blu said to Jewel as he ate some papayas himself.

* * *

Will and Maria just woke up from the annoying sound of birds chirping just outside their hollow. Will wanted to grab the birds in the neck and scream 'shut up' in their face, but he thinks it wasn't necessary.

"They are so annoying." Maria grunted as she got up and shook her head to clear her mind," I just want to rip them apart."

"Maria, what did I tell you? Don't you start your habits again, we talked about this." Will said to Maria.

"Sorry, it was just an exaggeration to how much I hate peoples that wake me up from my peaceful sleep, especially when I'm with the one that I love." Maria said still having some irritations.

"Well, it's time to get up anyways, you know what they say, the early bird catches the worms." Will said and taught Maria something.

"I don't like worms, I like meat." Maria said to Will as she looked back at the pile of squirrel, but somehow it was gone. It was there yesterday when they got home, but someone or something stole it while they were sleeping.

"Maria, did you eat that squirrel while I was sleeping? You little hungry girl." Will said to her and laughed.

"What? I thought you were the one that ate it." Maria said and both of them realized that it was not eaten by any of them, it was stolen by something.

"Wow great, things coming into our hollow and gently replacing our stuff with air, yay." Will said sarcastically just as usual.

"Will, it's not time for jokes. Something knows that we are here and may take away our stuff again if we don't catch them." Maria said seriously about it.

"Nah, who cares, I can throw down some claymores and nothing will dare come in our way." Will said and thought it was no problem.

"A claymore?" Maria asked Will as she was confused by it.

"Oh, it's something that shoots metal balls out of it whenever something enters it render zone. It is pretty loud though." Will explained to her as he created a claymore to show her.

"I sometimes really don't know how you can make it appear out of nowhere, I thought only humans could do that." Maria said to Will as she closely examined the weird dark green rectangular shaped prism with thin legs.

"Humans can't make things appear out of nowhere." Will said.

"Yes they can, they have magic hats."

"They are only magicians Maria."

"Are you a Magician Will?"

"No, I'm just an eagle with rarely gifted power."

"Oh ok." Maria somewhat understood him but not really.

"Are you hungry Maria?" Will asked her," If you are, we can go hunting. It's always fun to exercise.

"Not really, we don't need that much foods." Maria said to Will," Maybe we can go to the pit of doom today and watch some soccer, I heard that the birds here are really good at it."

"Sure, let's go then." Will said to Maria as they both headed for the pit of doom as well as Blu and Jewel.

 **I don't really have anything to say, so if you have any** **suggestions or anything, leave it in the review box or PM me.**


	4. A New Friend?

Blu, Jewel and the kids arrived at the pit of doom after their breakfast. The place seemed was less crowded since it was just an ordinary day. Birds were flew above the valley and some sat down on the huge rock that was separated by a single rock sitting in the middle.

There was a match going on between the scarlet macaws and spix macaws, and it was rather friendly than competitive. Both the teams seemed to enjoy their time playing against each other even though they weren't the best players. Blu sat down on a rock with his family and watched the match go on.

After the spix macaws scored two goals and scarlet macaws scored one, Will and Maria showed up and landed behind the spix family. Jewel noticed something behind her and turned around, she greeted them as she saw them land.

"Hi guys, are you here to watch some soccer?" Jewel asked them.

"Yeah, how long have you guys been watching?" Will answered to Jewel and sat down beside her.

"We just got here and watched them play for some time now." Jewel said," Are you good at soccer Will?"

"Umm, I'm not sure. I played them before but never really practiced it much." Will said as he scratched his head.

"Well, if we never tested your skill, how would we know if you are good or not?" Blu said to Will," We should go ask them if we can play with them."

"They will definitely say no because I'm an eagle and I might 'scratch' them too hard." Will denied as he shook his head.

"I'm sure they will let you play, I'll talk to them if I have to." Blu said still looking at the game.

"Ok, I'll try, don't blame me if I do too bad." Will thought about it for a moment and said.

After the match ended, both the team sat down on the rock resting and waited for the next match. Blu came over and talked to them," Hello guys, I watched you guys play and it was quite impressive, so can we join the next match?"

"Sure, is it just you or is there more?" A scarlet macaw didn't mind more player and asked him.

"There are three more actually." Blu said to the scarlet macaw.

"Then two for the spix and two more for the scarlet, simple as that." The scarlet macaw said but then was shocked to see an eagle and a falcon landing beside them. He kept calm and asked Blu," Umm, is that an eagle and a falcon I'm seeing?"

"Yeah, and they were really eager to play with you guys." Blu nervously said to the scarlet macaw and hoped that he won't scream and fly away.

"Of course you can, we accept anybody that wants to play with us." The scarlet macaw acted that he wasn't intimidated by them at all and said," What's your name big guy?"

"My name is Will, and this is Maria, my girlfriend." Will introduced himself and Maria to them.

"Umm ok, You and Maria will be in our team, and Blu and Jewel will be in the spix team." The scarlet macaw looked at him in a weird way and set them into different team.

"So what's the rule?" Will asked the scarlet macaw.

"It's simple, score the ball into the opponent's goal, but no kicking, ramming, or grabbing the ball in mid air. Only the goalkeeper can use his wing to get the ball." The scarlet macaw explained the basics of the game.

After setting the teams, the spix macaws and scarlet macaws both went to their own side. Maria was playing around the middle but Will had no idea where to go, so he just flew around like an idiot and hoped that he would get the ball somehow.

The ball was passed around the spix macaw team very often, they passed it to their teammate quickly and the scarlet had hard time following the ball, Blu seemed to be very skillful with soccers and easily broke through the scarlet defense and shot directly in the corner of the goal. The goalkeeper couldn't reach the ball fast enough and the ball went in, and the spix team cheered for Blu as he received a fistpump from his teammate.

It was 1-0 and the ball was in scarlet's hand, the scarlet team tried to do the same technique used by the spix but failed. Jewel received the ball while the scarlet passed it to each other. She swiftly passed through two of the defending scarlets but was stopped by Will. He almost bumped into her when he stole the ball from her, and Jewel spinned around a few times before finding her balance again.

"Will, that's a foul." Jewel said to Will as he ignored her and tried to balance the ball in mid air desperately. He didn't know what to do with the ball so he kicked the ball and passed it to one of his teammates. The scarlet got the ball and repeated the same method, they passed it around and finally scored a goal.

1-1 was the score and the spix had the ball again, the spix macaws quickly passed the ball to Blu and hoped that he can make some epic move. Blu used different skills to make his way through half of the team but was stopped by a scarlet as he was behind Blu. The scarlet passed the ball to Maria and she passed it towards another scarlet, they repeated this until they were finally in front of the goal. Maria used all her force and shot in the middle of the goal. The goalkeeper dived to the left and wasn't able to catch the ball.

They kept playing with each other until the match ended, the score was 2-1, the scarlet won the match and they cheered for their win. Blu didn't want to try his hardest because he doesn't want Will and Maria to feel bad, but he has to admit that they are pretty good.

After they rested on the rock for a while, Roberto and his team came in the pit with Eduardo for their daily training. They landed beside Blu and Jewel and sat down with them. Eduardo looked around and was furious that the eagle returned.

"Hey, what are you doing here? Didn't I tell you not to approach our tribe?" Eduardo said to Will as he walked towards him.

"Dad, stop it right now." Jewel came over and stopped Eduardo.

"How do you know he's not just gonna grab you and kill you?" Eduardo stepped back and said.

"Because he's been living with us for almost three month." Jewel said to Eduardo hoping that he can let him stay.

Eduardo grunted with annoyance and asked again," And who's this falcon here?"

"I'm Maria and I am his girlfriend. If you have a problem with it, we don't care." Maria said to Eduardo without any sign of friendliness," We lived with Blu and Jewel for two month and the kids you can ask the kids for proof."

"Did he do anything bad to you guys?" Eduardo asked the kids and they all shook their head as a no. He then said to Will and Maria," Fine, you can stay here as long as you don't hurt any macaws here, including scarlet macaws."

"Ok, Blu already told us that." Will said to Eduardo and was relieved that he can let him and Maria stay.

"I'll be watching you two." Eduardo said in a low tone and pointed his wings at his eyes and Will and Maria. He then turned his attention to Roberto and his team, he clapped his wings and commanded them," Let's get to training, fifty push ups let's go, last one finishes gets half the diet."

"Geez, he's really kind to us." Will said sarcastically.

"Ugh, there are muds all over my body, let's go clean in the waterfall. We haven't really taken a shower yet." Maria said looking down at her dirty feathers.

"What about Blu and Jewel, are they coming with us too?" Maria asked.

"I don't think they are going to come, they just took one yesterday." Will said to Maria as he turned to Blu and Jewel, and asked them," We are going to the waterfall, do you guys want to come?"

"Nah, We are going to visit Lucas and Julia because I think it's better to not disturb their training." Jewel said as she pointed towards the spix macaws who are now doing push ups.

"Yeah, well, we'll be going now, see you all later." Maria said to Jewel as she waved her wings at her.

"Bye." Jewel said and flew the opposite direction. Blu, Jewel and the kids all flew to the scarlet side which isn't exactly theirs anymore, it was shared between the two tribes, but there's still more scarlet than spix. They crossed the river and entered their area, there were a lot of scarlet macaws and only merely some spix macaws roam around the forest looking for food. It was hard to distinguish who was Lucas or Julia, so they yelled out their name and hoped that they can hear their yell.

"Lucas, Julia." Blu squawked out loud hoping someone would stop and look at them with a familiar face.

"Over here." A voice responded as Blu and Jewel quickly knew that it was Julia's and they flew to the origin of the voice. Julia was trying to cracking a nut and saw them flew down to her, she dropped her nuts and greeted them.

"Hey Blu, Jewel and kids, what brings you here?" Julia said to them happily and tried to crack open the nut again.

"We are just seeing how you guys are doing in the jungle, and maybe give you some tips if need any." Blu said to Julia as she successfully opened the nut.

"Thanks, but I think me and Lucas got it, it'll be more exciting to find these on our own." Julia said and started eating the nuts.

"Oh, I thought you guys were back at your hollow." Lucas flew down at them and said, looking surprised to see them here.

"We decided to see what you guys were up to." Jewel said.

"Can we play tag with you uncle Lucas? I'm really good at it and my sister knows it." Tiago asked Lucas.

"I didn't say that, I said that you were really slow, like a turtle." Bia denied Tiago as Carla just kept listening to music and pretended nothing is happening.

"Sorry kiddo, your dad and I got some stuffs to take care of." Lucas smiled at Tiago and said, trying not make him feel bad.

"Aww, parents always say that." Tiago said sadly and dropped his wings on the ground.

"Anyways, can you show us where you live?" Blu asked Lucas where he and Julia settled.

"Yeah, I was just going show you guys." Lucas said to them.

"Great, let's go." Blu said and flew up, but he was stopped by Lucas.

"Actually, we just live on that tree." Lucas laughed and pointed to a tree just a few meters away from them.

"Oh, how convenient." Blu said and flew to the hollow that is right beside them. The inside of the hollow is just like any hollow that you would expect. A large nest enough to fit two birds in, red yellow, and blue feathers laid motionlessly on the ground and were easily picked up by the wind, and the hollow itself was actually big enough to let everyone in.

"This is where we live, and I think it's pretty good." Lucas said as he led them in.

"It must've took you some time to find one of this." Blu said with astonishment.

"Not really, me and Julia just looked around and found this empty hollow, we don't know why anybody else is taking it. It's clean, big and comfortable to live in." Lucas said to them.

"So what did you do on the first day?" Jewel asked Lucas and Julia.

"Oh we first…" Julia started saying the story to Blu and Jewel as Will and Maria just arrived at the waterfall.

* * *

"Ahh, feels so good to have some fresh water on my feather." Maria relaxed in the water as she rubbed her body with her wings.

"You said it, it's always good to keep our body clean from bacteria and virus." Will said and dug his head deep in the water and raised it up. Water splashed everywhere and some got on Maria's eyes.

"Ow, thanks Will for that water in the eye." Maria said rubbing her eyes," Now I'm catching your sarcasm, just great."

"Sorry Maria." Will silently laughed and went over to Maria, he began preening on her feathers and she moan as she felt the electric feeling of his beak running down her feathers.

Just about twenty meters away, another eagle was preening himself and saw those two birds just beside them. He was surprised that he would see them again in such a place, he approached them slowly and tried not to be seen by them.

In the corner of Will's eyes, he spotted something rather unusual. He suddenly stopped preening Maria and looked at that direction, and he saw it. It was a harpy eagle staring at them in a weird way. The harpy eagle realized that he spotted him and flew away as fast as he could. Will didn't know what his deal was but decided to chase to chase him anyways. Maria saw Will was chasing the unknown eagle and joined in. She shook the water off her feathers and flew after them.

The harpy eagle stood no chance against Will as he used his hyperspeed. Will rammed the harpy eagle on the ground and questioned him," Why ar…"

"Don't kill me, I just took your food that's all, I have no other intention." The harpy eagle closed his eyes expecting a quick slash on his throat.

"Wait what?" Will was now confused," You stole our food and creepily stared at me and my girlfriend's bath? What kind of weirdo are you?"

"I'm sorry, that's my only way of get food to make me not starve, and I didn't mean to watch you." The harpy eagle opened his eyes a little bit to see Will' face.

"You are a harpy eagle I think, then you can hunt by completely by yourself, and you can even take us down if you really try, why are you scared of us?" Will asked him and let him get up.

"I...I...I don't know, and I don't like hurting stuff." The harpy eagle stared down on the ground with shame, he thinks an eagle that can not hunt is a coward and should always be isolated.

"Did someone say hurting stuff?" Maria landed beside them and asked.

"Don't mention it, it's too cruel for me." The harpy eagle said in shame.

"Why not? You are an eagle just like him, you guys should have the same quality of a deadly hunter." Maria asked.

"I don't do it, I think it's bad, and we should all be friends and not kill." The harpy eagle peeked Maria and admired her beauty.

"Are you serious? If you be friend with all animals, what would you eat? And it will not make you the top of the food chain if you eat grass and dirt." Maria sighed in disbelief.

"I don't care as long as I live." The harpy eagle said," My name is Jason if you want to keep insulting me."

"We are not going to make fun of you, you should just man up, that's all, you don't even have to kill and you can show everybody that you are a real man. It's just how you look at it. My name is Will and this is Maria, my beautiful girlfriend." Will said to Jason and moved his face up so he faced everyone.

"She's your girlfriend? I thought she's just your prey and you were washing her when I first saw you guys together." Jason said to them.

"I was but until we fell in love with each other." Maria said dreamfully remembering the days when they were still friends.

"Those were the times." Will sighed as he wrapped one of his wing around Maria.

"I don't know how you guys got together but congratulations." Jason said to them but changed his tone to a saddened one," Too bad I'll never get one of my own."

"Don't worry Jason, you'll find one eventually. I'm sure there are a lot of females that likes your kind." Maria said to him as she laid her wings on his shoulder promising him.

"Thanks guys, I've never met anyone that kind before, can I live near you guys?" Jason asked Will and Maria if they can live with them.

"Don't you have a hollow or something?" Maria asked Jason.

"No, I actually don't have one, I tend to roam around and sleep wherever I feel like it." Jason said sadly.

"You can live with us, as long as you don't steal our food or harm any macaws around here." Will accepted him to live with them.

"Of course I won't, now can we go to your place, I feel hungry right now." Jason asked them.

"Alright, let's go." Will said as he flew back to his hollow followed by Maria and Jason.

A flash of image came across Jason's mind as he flew with Will and Maria.

"How could you?" A voice called out to Jason with sorrow.

"What?" Jason looked around and only saw trees, but for a second he saw something else more disturbing, but he couldn't make out what they are.

"It's all your fault Jason." The voice rambled and echoed in Jason's head as he let out a tear when he recognized the voice.

 **This chapter is written while I was listening to 'Karma battlefield hardline', it is an awesome song and I was totally not** **sponsored.**


	5. Who? Part 1

Will and Maria brought their new friend, Jason. He was a harpy eagle with black and white stripe around his body and wings. He had grey head feathers and black beak and claws. His eyes were brown like Blu's but slightly darker. Jason's appearance and mien suggested that he could be at in his teenage years, but this strong harpy eagle seemed to be struggling with something.

"Come on Jason, you gotta fly faster." Maria said to Jason as he regained his thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah." Jason wiped his tears away and caught up with Will and Mari, but he felt like there was someone else flying with them, but he just can't shrug him off of his mind.

"You seem to be troubling with something." Will said to Jason and looked at his emotionless face. The deep void of his eyes suggested that something was wrong.

"Oh, I might just be too tired." Jason said and rubbed his eyes. He hasn't slept in two days because he was searching for food.

After the a short flight just on the perimeter of the tribe, they reached Will and Maria's hollow and landed in there.

"Your hollow looks nice." Jason complimented as he looked around.

"Thanks, I guess no one tried to take it because it was outside of the protected area of the tribes." Will said to Jason," It's dangerous if you are not sitting on top of the food chain."

"Can I sleep here for a while? If it doesn't bother you guys." Jason asked them and yawned.

"Yeah, you can sleep here, but you have to find a home afterwards." Will said to Jason as he lied down on the nest snoring. It all felt new to him, especially other birds to communicate with.

"What a big boy he is." Maria said and looked down at him.

"He looks so cute when he sleeps." Will said smiling," We should teach him the way of a real hunter, not a scavenger.

"Let's go see how Blu and Jewel is doing. I think they are at the scarlet side visiting Lucas and Julia." Maria said to Will remembering where they are.

Will and Maria flew through the forest and reached the scarlet side, leaving Jason alone in the hollow. Will knew he's going to be alright so he decided to come back when it's night time, and maybe bring him some food if possible.

They looked around and couldn't find a trace of Blu or Jewel, but the loud talking and the familiar voice of certain macaw made them look up. It was Julia talking to their friends. Will and Maria flew up and landed in the hollow.

"whatcha guys doing?" Will asked Julia.

"Oh, I was just telling Blu and Jewel about our first day with our kind." Julia said to Will as she kept rambling on about their story.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

"Is it morning yet?" Jason slowly opened his eyes when he heard Will's voice.

"No, we just woke you up because we wanted to find you a hollow to live in." Will said and helped him up," You can't sleep here forever."

"Hehe, I guess so." Jason chuckled with nervousness.

"We will show you what kind of hollow you can choose." Will said and flew outside followed by Maria and Jason.

Will flew around the forest and found some rather small hollow, he showed them to Jason and thought that he won't like it, but Jason didn't mind how big it is, all he cared was somewhere to sleep.

"If you want it, you can take it. I don't think that you can build a nest, can you?" Will asked Jason.

"No, not at all. I'm just stupid" Jason said sadly as Maria came and putted her wing on him.

"It's ok, Will didn't know it either until I taught him." Maria conforted him to make him feel better.

"Can you guys help me build one?" Jason looked at them and said.

"Of course, that's what we are here for." Will said and flew down. He picked up some soft branches and leaves and came back. He placed them down and said to Jason," First, we need some materials to build a nest, find some of these and we can help you assemble them."

"Ok, got it." Jason nodded and flew down trying to find the materials that Will talked about. It took him a few turns before all of the requirement is reached. Jason sat down as he carefully examined how Will and Maria built the nest. It was a skill that all birds should know, and he was finally able to do it too.

"And we're done." Will sighed and said to Jason. The nest wasn't big enough to fit two birds, but it was definitely comfortable just for his size.

"Wow, thanks Will and Maria, I don't know how I can ever repay you guys." Jason thanked and hugged them.

"We don't ask for anything because we don't need anything." Will and Maria said at the same time.

"Now it's time for you to hunt on your own." Will said and patted on Jason's shoulder," If you don't know how to get food, you are going to die."

"But I don't like killing." Jason protested.

"You are an eagle and you need to be feared. It's what you are born to be." Will said to Jason before he could whine anything more.

"Ok, what are we hunting then?" Jason asked Will hoping that it won't be something cute or adorable.

"If you are so afraid of hurting them, we can start with the basics, fish." Will said raising his claws," The most basic food of a bird of prey."

"We can show you how to catch, eat and preserve a fish, you need food if you want to survive." Maria said in the same manner as Will.

Will, Maria and Jason arrived at the river after some short time of flight. The water was transparent and reflected some sunlight onto their face, fish casually swimmed in the water, not expecting their death soon.

"You will need to learn how to catch them quick, your big claws can trap and grab them onto the lands. It takes some time and effort to master, but I believe that you can do it without our help." Will said to Jason.

Jason stared at the moving fish and didn't know what to do, so he tried to grab onto a fish, but the fish avoided his claws and splashed him with a faceful of water. Will and Maria silently chuckled as he wiped the water off of his face.

"Hey, at least I got my face clean." Jason grunted as he tried to look for another fish again. He soon spotted a big fish in the water, so he grabbed onto the fish but it slipped. The fish was thrown onto his body and bit him in the left wing. Jason let out a terrible groan and grabbed the fish, piercing its skin with his sharp claws and thus killing it.

"Ow, that hurts." Jason groaned and looked at his wound in his left wing.

"Well, you gotta get hurt if you want to be a man." Will said to Jason," Your first prey is a fish, not bad for a start."

"Thanks." Jason said to them and started abscise the fish in half, he then enjoyed his ambrosial food while Will and Maria stood beside him.

"I haven't tasted anything so fresh in a long time now." Jason said still chewing the fish and swallowed them with the bones. The fish was quickly finished by him and the rest of it were thrown down the river.

"We should go home now." Will said to Jason.

"Ok Will, I'll just go to my new home." Jason said flying up before Maria dragged him down.

"No, you will sleep in our hollow for tonight, but until then, you are staying with us." Maria said to Jason with a weird voice. He thought it was the effect of the fish so he didn't mind it.

"Why? I have a perfect hollow and I don't want to bother you guys." Jason asked them ambiguously.

"It's dangerous out here, you should stay with us so you don't get hurt." Will said to him with a comforting voice.

"You are right, I guess I should stay in your hollow for tonight." Jason awkwardly nodded," For safety."

"Let's go." Will said plainly and took off, Maria and Jason followed him. Jason had a weird feeling in his head but he couldn't tell why, and this time he felt depressed and happy at the same time. It was an exotic feeling and he started to become dizzy.

After they reached the hollow again, Jason lied down in the nest again and tried to stay awake, but Will came over and started patting his head like a baby until he finally shut his eyes and slipped out of consciousness.

* * *

"...And that's what happened before you guys came over here." Julia sighed in relief as she told them the story.

"You guys sure did some socializing with your own kind, I'm really happy for you." Jewel said to Julia with a smile.

"Thanks, It's really you guys that encouraged me to speak up to someone else." Julia thanked Jewel for all her help.

"All this stories is making me sleep, can we do something fun?" Tiago asked with his eyes half closed.

"I know, I can teach you guys about chemistry." Blu said with his eyebrows up.

"After learning it, we take tests on it?" Will said sarcastically showing his disapproval towards science.

"Not really, but if you want, I have some very interesting questions for you." Blu said to Will not understanding his sarcasm.

"Let's not do those boring stuff." Maria said shaking her head," We should play chasing."

"Yeah! I'm the best at those." Tiago suddenly jumped up and cheered while Will just smiled at his childishness.

"I don't think that's the safest game." Blu said thinking that his kids can get hurt from the intense flying.

"It's a great exercise for the kids Blu." Jewel said to Blu thinking the opposite way," It'll come handy when real predators comes."

"Yeah, you are right." Blu said dropping his concern to the side.

"Here's the rule, I will be the predator, and three of you will be the prey. If you can outrun me and fly to your parents in time, you win. But if I catch you, you will be the next predator." Maria explained the rules to the three kids as they nodded back.

Tiago, Bia and Carle flew away in different directions and all hoped that Maria won't go for them first. After using their five seconds advantage, Maria finally started to chase them. She knew Tiago wanted to brag about his speed so she wanted to test out his real limit. Tiago looked back and saw Maria charging right after him, he panicked and flapped his wings as fast as he could. Maria slowly caught up to him but was tricked by Tiago as he made a dive right under and got behind her. She slowed down but still crashed into a tree, then she recovered and tried to fly back to catch Tiago but before she could reach him again, he was already with his parents. Bia and Carla saw the chance and returned before Maria could pick on them.

"Well done guys, you've outrun the predator." Jewel said and smiled at them, happy to see they were able to fly away from a fast hunter.

"Good job Tiago." Maria landed catching her breath.

"See, I told you I can fly fast." Tiago said proudly at himself.

"You know you are not the fastest here." Will said to him reminding Tiago about his hyperspeed.

"Whatever, you just cheat to win." Tiago said sticking his tongue out at Will.

"Yeah… It's true, but do you wanna race it anyways?" Will challenged Tiago," I'll go easy on you."

"Sure, if I still beat you, you have to admit that I'm the best." Tiago accepted and said to Will with confidence.

"He doesn't stand a chance." Bia whispered to Carla as they both giggled.

"I'll give you a twenty second head start." Will said to Tiago as he sat back. He flew far enough that no one could see him anymore. After ten seconds passed, Will started flying casually towards Tiago.

Tiago saw him coming closer to him and thought of an idea. He went behind a tree and hid, waiting for Will to come. Will saw him stopped and tried to grab him, but Tiago just went to the right and avoided his claws. Will just realized that his hyperspeed won't work in a circle so he tried his hardest to round Tiago up, but since Tiago's small, he has the advantage of being more agile.

Over tiredness and frustration, Will decided to use his newfound ability, blink. His visual body froze completely in mid air but his real body became invisible and kept flying, ready to catch Tiago off guard. Tiago flew a complete circle and thought Will was right behind him, but slowed down to a stop after seeing Will's body not moving. He became confused and saw two claws grabbing onto his shoulder, he looked back and saw Will smiling at him victoriously and the fake body in front of him disappeared.

"Thought you could escape me?" Will said still grabbing onto his shoulder and flew back.

"How did you do that?" Tiago asked with surprise.

"Well, I came behind you when you weren't looking." Will said with a smile.

"But you were just in front of me."

"That's my fake form, it's not actually physically there, but I circled around you and took you down."

Will carried Tiago back to Blu and Jewel. Tiago grunted with annoyance when his parents knew he lost, but they already knew the outcome and said to him," It's ok Tiago, we know you tried."

"He cheated." Tiago said crossing his wings.

"Just be thankful that you didn't get hunt down by a real predator, it's a good training for you." Jewel said to Tiago patting his head.

"I think we should go home now, there's someone we have to take care of." Maria remembered Jason back at their hollow.

"Who is it?" Blu asked Maria.

"It's someone we just met, not that important." Maria decided not to tell them about a dangerous harpy eagle roaming around the forest.

"Ok then, see you later." Jewel said to Will and Maria waving her wings.

"Bye." Will and Maria said at the same time as they took off and head home. Will wondered if Jason slept through the whole day without waking up. After all he haven't had a good sleep in so long, he surely would be still in there nest sleeping comfortably.

Will and Maria got back to their hollow and saw that Jason was sleeping peacefully in the nest, they smiled at the scene but woke him up anyways because they needed it for the night. Will shook Jason slightly and he opened his eyes which wandered around for a moment. Jason saw that Will and Maria are standing beside them.

"Oh hey." Jason said to them.

"How was your sleep?" Maria asked him sweetly.

"It was good, after all that fish I ate. I feel better now." Jason replied to Maria and stood up, stretching his body.

"Wait, you went to get food?" Maria asked him," I thought you slept the whole time."

"What? You guys went with me to find a hollow and some food, remember?" Jason asked with confusion.

"No…" Will said to Jason," It must be your dream or something. Your body might be messed up right now, but don't worry, we'll take care of you."

"Dreaming…" Jason muttered under his breath. He remembered he had many occasion like this where the dream felt so real that he could remember them for months. He then chuckled and said to them," You are right, I must be dreaming. You guys weren't here."

"There you go, now I will show you how to hunt like an eagle. You must be hungry after all that rest." Will said to Jason as he prepared to fly outside again.

"Yeah...Yeah…" Jason stared at Will as he suddenly felt a small pain in his left wing.

 **Spooky?**


	6. Who? Part 2

_Somewhere in the rainforest of Amazon_

"You said there was a bald eagle in this forest." A man sitting in a chair while reading newspaper said to a man in uniform.

"Yes, normally they only appear in north america, but somehow they got transported here." He said to the man who seems to be the boss.

"Why are you telling me that?" The man put down his newspaper and looked at him.

"Well, It's better to inform it to you than not." The man stood back in fear.

"It's irrelevant to what we are doing, so don't waste my time by telling me that. Get back to work." The man sitting in the chair shouted at him as he wave his hand, signaling him to get out.

"Yes sir." He said and stepped out.

"Rookies." The man smirked at his back and continued reading his newspaper.

* * *

"Will, I don't think that I'm that hungry." Jason stopped Will before he could get out.

"Why? I thought you haven't ate much." Will looked back at Jason.

"Yeah, I don't know how but I just don't feel like it." Jason looked on the ground not even knowing what he's saying.

"Ok then." Will said and turned to Maria," You wanna go get some food, that blink made me use so much energy."

"Nah, I think I'll stay here with Jason." Maria refused to go with Will because she wanted to know more about Jason.

"Alright, I'll go by myself." Will said a little bit irritated that Maria's not coming but decided to let her stay.

"See you later, be home before sunset." Maria said to Will and walked back to Jason.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" Jason asked Maria not looking at her.

"What? You are not crazy." Maria said and sat down with him.

"I feel I'm going insane. First, you guys woke me up and taught me how to build a nest and hunt, but then you acted like nothing happened when I woke up again. It's so weird." Jason said scratching his head.

"You might be just nervous around other birds, you'll get used to it soon." Maria said and comforted him by hugging him sideway.

"It feels weird." Jason said remembering this warm feeling he lost so long ago with someone he loved and appreciated.

"You just need some attentions." Maria said to Jason in a soft voice and slided her wings on his back. He made a cooing sound as he felt her soft wings running down to his tail, he never thought someone could be so gentle to him again, after all that he's been through.

Maria kept doing this for some times before Jason drifted into sleep again. Will came and brought back a fish.

"Why is he sleeping again?" Will asked Maria and dropped the fish.

"I don't know, maybe he's too tired." Maria said and grabbed the fish. It wasn't too big, but it was enough for both of them. She bit the head of the fish off and began ripping the body apart, giving the big piece to Will and saving the rest for herself.

"Life is good Maria." Will said and sat down, eating his piece of fish.

"Yep, we got everything." Maria said watching the sunset and asked Will," Have you ever wondered what it would be like to go onto that big glowing red ball?"

"You mean the sun, you wouldn't want to go there, it's too hot. It's better to view it from here." Will said to Maria and swallowed down some fish.

"How do you know?" Maria said turning her head to Will," You never went there."

"I can tell from that heat coming out from it." Will said trying not to be smart. He finished his piece before Maria because he was so hungry, he wanted to steal some food from Maria so he suddenly said," Look at the sun."

"What about it?" Maria stared at the sun unaware that her food was taken.

"Oh nothing, I just thought I saw something weird." Will his the fish behind him hoping that Maria didn't notice.

"Hey, you stole my food." Maria realized that he took the fish and said to him," Give it back to me."

It was too late, Will already stuffed it into his mouth, Maria had no choice but to slam her beak against Will's to take back her food. It quickly turned into a kiss as they both enjoyed each other, but Maria was still determined to get her piece back, she ripped the fish in half in Will's beak and swallowed it down before Will could do it first. They released the kiss and were both blushing.

"That's what you get for stealing my food." Maria nudged him playfully.

"Well, I guess I should always do that so I can get more kisses from you." Will said swallowing the last piece in his mouth.

"Not if I pay more attention." Maria said sweetly before lying down on the nest," But I have to thank you for bringing me food, I really appreciate it."

"It's nothing, as long as it makes you happy, I'll do anything." Will said to Maria and lied down in the nest with her, preparing to sleep in their wonderful, love filled hollow.

* * *

Blu, Jewel and the kids departed from Lucas and Julia, and headed back to their hollow.

"Hey Blu." Jewel called Blu over to her.

"Yeah Jewel?" Blu said and came over to her.

"Remember when we were back at Lucas' place and Will told us that he had to go because of someone they met." Jewel said.

"Yeah, Is it someone that we don't know?" Blu asked Jewel and sat down with her.

"I don't know, but we stayed here for many month, and we should know everyone around here already." Jewel said wondering who that might be.

"I don't care who that is, but all I want is to be with you." Blu smiled at Jewel and placed his wings on her side, pulling her closer to him.

"You are so sweet Blu." Jewel touched Blu's beak with her wings and rested her head on his chest, feeling his heart pumping against her. Blu gave Jewel a small good night kiss and closed his eyes.

* * *

Jason woke up to the sound of constant chirping of macaws. He rubbed his eyes and got up lazily, looking around casually and found that Will and Maria were still sleeping. He thought about the care and attention that they gave him and felt really happy for what they did. He hasn't slept in a proper hollow in such a long time, and felt comfortable on the inside.

The sensitive ear of Will made him awake when Jason made some unintended noise, he gently placed Maria down on the nest and got up. Will saw that Jason was up and doing some morning stretches, so he greeted him a good morning.

"Morning Jason, you really slept through a lot yesterday." Will stretched his legs and said to Jason.

"Oh hey Will, what did you guys do while I slept?" Jason asked Will still warming up his body.

"We went and got some food, are you hungry?" Will asked the same question he did yesterday. He thought that he surely should be starving right now.

"Nah, I'm good." Jason still had the same answer.

"You sure? You haven't ate anything since yesterday." Will asked him again.

"Yes, I'm sure because I went out to get some." Jason didn't want to bring up the fact that Will and Maria went with him, he wasn't sure if it was some kind of dream or not, but one thing is for certain, his stomach was full and doesn't need anymore food.

"Ok, if you say so." Will said and thought about what he could do today. There wasn't anything interesting going on in the jungle so he decided to bring Jason to Blu and Jewel," You wanna meet some of my friends?"

"Sure… I guess." Jason wasn't sure if he wanted to be in contact with that many birds all of a sudden, but he agreed anyways because it would be beneficial for him to meet more birds.

"What's with all the rackets?" Maria yawned and got up.

"Morning love." Will smiled at Maria and went over to her.

"Hey Will." Maria said to him," We got anything planned for today?"  
"We should introduce Jason to Blu and Jewel." Will said excitedly.

"That's gonna be fun." Maria said with the same expression as Will.

"Yay?" Jason said trying to act like he was excited too.

* * *

Blu and Jewel woke up early as usual. They didn't have anything do today, so they decided to stay in their hollow and spend the day just playing with the kids. It was suppose to be going like this until Will and Maria came in, and someone else was behind them.

"Good morning lovebirds." Will greeted them and landed in the hollow followed by Maria.

"Oh hey, I thought you guys were hunting again." Blu said back to them.

"No, we did it yesterday." Will said and moved aside," We are here to show you our new friend."

Jason walked forward shyly, his eyes were glued on the ground and didn't dare to look up, afraid that they will spit and hit him. Blu noticed his shyness and walked over to him, and greeted him friendly," Hello, my name is Blu, what's yours?"

"My… My name is Jason." Jason struggled to let out his word.

"Hi Jason, this is my mate Jewel."

"Hi Blu and Jewel… Very nice meeting you." He still haven't eased out his apprehensiveness.

"And this is our kid. Tiago, Bia and Carla." Jewel continued for him. She wasn't very comfortable at the way he's acting right now.

"They are nice." Jason couldn't find the right word and muttered it through his beak softly and weakly. He then took a closer look at them and saw some reflection between them and himself. He fell into his imagination again and started saying random words.

"What's he saying?" Jewel asked afraid that he might be crazy.

"I don't know. He's never been like this." Will said waving his wings in front of him," Wake up."

"...Weak… Useless… Mom… Humans… What?!" Jason slapped himself to get out his imagination and said," Sorry, I was thinking about something."

"What is it? It sounds like you were talking about your mom." Blu asked him.

"Please don't talk about it." Jason said painfully like an icicle piercing through his heart. He felt his eyes becoming hotter and started to fill up with water. He shook his head and tried to get it out of his mind.

"Sorry, didn't mean to say that."

"It's ok, I'm over it already." Jason said acting like he's tough.

"Hello sir, are you a harpy eagle?" Bia walked to him and asked.

"Yes, little girl." Jason said back to her," You are lucky to have such a wonderful family."

"Thank you?" Bia said not sure if it was a compliment or not.

Suddenly, a blue macaw came in and landed in their hollow. His face was filled with surprise and happiness when he saw Jason staring at him the same way.

"Jason my man." The blue macaw rushed towards Jason and hugged him as tight as he could," I didn't have time to thank you, but now you are here, everything will be better."

"It's ok Rob, I saved you because I think that you can live a better life than me, I don't have anything that I could hold onto, so I passed my chance to you." Jason hugged him back brotherly. The blue macaw was actually Roberto, the very bird that was captured and tamed by the humans.

"Are you the only one alive?" Roberto asked him the sensitive question but didn't know anything.

"Yes." Jason said plainly not wanting to sound sad, but he couldn't do it. The mix of emotions finally made him collapse, he fell on the floor and weep softly," They are in a better place now."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Roberto joined in and tried to comfort Jason," You don't deserve any of this, I'm the who's suppose to stay."

"What are you guys talking about?" Jewel couldn't stand this and asked.

"It's our past, our dark past." Roberto said still not letting go of Jason in his wings," You don't want to know."

 **Sorry if I rushed this chapter. I had so much things to do.**


	7. Author's note

**Sorry, but this is not a normal chapter. This is just an important author's note, it might not be anything useful to you, but I just have one question.**

 **Quantity or Quality?**

 **I kept tell to myself to write as much as I can and maybe finish a story quickly, but I don't know if I should do that.**

 **My goal is to make the best entertainment I can, but this is something I'm struggling with lately. I will write whenever I get a free chance, and that may result in some grammar errors and misplaced story line.**

 **My entire day is now filled with Rio fanfics. Whenever I go to school or walk on the street, all I think and imagine is Rio. Every time a bird fly above me I just think of Blu and Jewel. I am brainwashed by this movie ever since it came out, and it's dropping my grade by a lot.**

 **If you are still reading, then I must thank you for doing so because it makes me happy whenever I feel like my story is being read. No one likes my essays, either persuasive nor argumentative. It makes me want to dig a hole and put my head in there whenever someone reads my crap. I go on this site because I love Rio and no one can laugh at me, I'm free.**

 **I don't know if you have the same feeling, but all I ask you to do is to tell me if I should update more or write better. Thank you for viewing this "chapter".**

 **I have no life...**


	8. The Capture

**First of all, thanks for help guys, I really needed those advise.**

 **Alexriolover95: I know I already said this to you, but thanks for** **telling me what improvement can be made. It really took me a long time to write a 3000 word chapter, and sometimes messy too. Now I only write less than 2000 and have the best quality.**

 **monsterjamvadim: I'm not quitting, I'm just seeking for advise, but thanks for the support. I will be doing a Jewel fight scene if chance comes. By the way, thanks for not writing your reviews in capitalized words.**

 **RawChickenInc: Thanks for telling me what I should improve. Personally, I actually sometimes prefer more pages, but as in a way of including more details, but I messed horribly on that sometimes. I am just completely** **obsessed with Rio, and I 'm thinking of another story for this movie.**

 **bluecatcinema: Yeah, I think so too, but I might include more detail in my stories so it will make sense to everyone reading it.**

 **Anyways, enough talking, let's get into the story.**

* * *

"We should just let them have some alone time. They seem to have some bonds." Jewel said looking up at their home.

"Yep." Will agreed with Jewel," Did you guys eat anything yet?"

"No, we just woke up." Blu said to Will rubbing his empty stomach.

"Then I'll go get some breakfast, stay here." Jewel gave Blu a small kiss before flew away to grab some fresh fruits of the forest. She wanted to do it this time not only because it's almost always Blu the one that does the job, but also she needed some fresh air.

"Ahh, she's such a good mate." Blu sighed looking at the back of Jewel and watched her fly away into to the trees.

"Yeah, I bet it took you some time to train her." Will said not realizing what he said.

"What do you mean train her?" Blu got a little bit irritated by his words," She's always nice and it'll never change."

"Oh sorry, I just meant that she's in really good care." Will apologize for not picking the right word to say. That is one thing that Will hated, messing up words. He even had this trait before his avian life, and it can't be fixed by mere practice.

"Jewel's gonna kill you if you say those things in front of her." Blu warned him to be careful with his mouth.

"I bet she can't." Will simply said again without even thinking, obviously not understanding Blu's meaning. He also hated when someone say that he's weaker than a girl.

"Will…" Blu grunted not moving his beak, giving him a obvious sign that he's angry.

"Sorry… I didn't mean that either." Will nervously laugh at Blu hoping that he won't get physical.

"Don't talk to my Jewel like that." Blu said seriously before kicking Will in the stomach.

"Ow… geez, I said sorry." Will said painfully and held his stomach with his wings," That really hurts Blu."

"It's what you get Will." Maria said not helping Will," Think before you talk."

"I'm back." Jewel landed beside Blu and dropped some fruits on the ground. She looked around and asked them still catching her breath," Did I miss anything?"

"Hey honey, we were just talking about you being nice and all." Blu smiled at Jewel and told her the opposite of what Will said," Will said that you were beautiful and caring."

"Oh did you?" Jewel said surprisingly raising a smile on her face," That's very nice of you."

"That's… exactly what I said." Will said still holding his stomach, the kick was so hard that it made Will want to vomit.

"Where should we go today?" Maria asked Blu and Jewel," Roberto and Jason needs some time and we have nowhere to go."

"I don't know, maybe we can go to Nico and Pedro's place and dance." Jewel shook her body slightly and started peeling off the skin of a mango.

"That's a good idea." Blu commented on her decision and sliced half mango from Jewel.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna watch you guys eat." Will said recovering from the kick and created a decoy grenade in his claws. The decoy grenade shaped a lot like flashbang so everybody recognized it and closed their eyes and covered their ears, preparing it to blow up in front of their face.

"Put that away Will." Maria faced him backwards and said loudly.

"Relax guys." Will chuckled and pulled the ring off, he then gently put it on the ground and let it do its work," It is not going to blind anyone."

"Are you sure?" Jewel slowly opened her eyes, hoping it wouldn't be one of Will's prank.

"Just look what it does." Will said as the decoy grenade started making some bird chirping sounds, everyone turned around and examined this new toy.

"Are you sure it won't blow up?" Blu was interested in this sound making metal tube, but was still cautious about it.

"No, it's completely safe." Will said picking up the grenade and changed its channel to a new one, after a few seconds, the bird chirping sound disappeared and were replaced by the sounds of leaves waving in the air.

"Cool." Tiago exclaim and took it from Will, and quickly swapping through all the sounds that it makes.

"Hehe, kids." Will sighed and heard someone landing beside them, and It was Nico and Pedro.

"What's up y'all." Nico first said to them and Pedro continued for him," We tried to find you at Eduardo's place. Watcha doing anyways?"

"We were just planning to fly to your place and maybe have some fun in the club." Jewel said and made a wink at Blu.

"Great, we can head over there now, y'all done with your food right?" Nico asked Blu and Jewel.

"Yeah yeah." Blu said and stuffed the last piece of mango in his beak.

As the flock of birds flew above the rainforest of Amazon, their movement was closely tracked by a man holding binocular. His attention weren't on the endangered spix macaw, but rather something abnormal. A bald eagle flying with them peacefully and had no conflict at all, and it didn't seem strange to him at all. Suddenly, he put down his binocular and smiled sinisterly," I got you now."

Blu, Jewel, Maria, Will and the kids arrived at the club entrance shortly afterwards. The club located in an open area which has all the music instrument and drinks. The kids were allowed to be in it because there weren't anything inappropriate for them, at least in this club.

Loud music were heard as soon as they flew down to the area, and birds were dancing to the lyrics of the song. Blu and Jewel wanted some alone time so they went to the bar and ordered some drinks.

"Everything just feels brighter with Nico and Pedro around." Blu said taking a sip on his fruit juice.

"Yeah, I still can remember the music festival they set up after we defeated the loggers." Jewel sighed in joy and said," It was very brave of you to stand up for our tribe."

"I couldn't done it without you." Blu smiled at Jewel and went closer to her. Their beak almost touched but was interrupted by one of the bartenders.

"*Cough* *Cough* Kissing aren't allowed here, you know the rules." The bartender said strictly even though he clearly knew that who Blu and Jewel were and their importance.

"Sorry, we couldn't help it." Jewel blushed and said.

Back at the dancing area, the kids were chasing and playing with each other while Will and Maria just sat there watching them fly around. Suddenly, a sweet smell of blood crept into Will's sensitive nostril and got his attention.

"I think I smell something bloody." Will said while sniffing.

"I don't." Maria said still watching the kids play.

"Well, I'm gonna go check the source. Just stay here, I'll be back in a few minutes." Will said and flew after the smell. After a while of flying, he entered the deep part of the forest which were completely covered by trees and leaves. Only a few strings of lights passed through, making it more terrifying and deadly.

Will kept sniffing until he found out that it came from a some raw beef lying on the forest floor. He carefully approached the meat and confirmed that it was the source of the smell.

"Free food, nice." Will thought of this but had a bad feeling that it wasn't suppose to be here, but rather someone setted it up for him.

As soon as he grabbed onto the beef, a small sting was felt on his left wings. Will raised his wing up and found a small needle with red hair attached to it.

"Darn it." He immediately recognized this object and felt dizzy. Will tried his best to stay awake but soon gave up and slipped into unconsciousness.


	9. Despair

**You know what's annoying? Having a great plot but can't express them out.**

 **Here's the chapter if you hate the line above.**

"Where am I?" Will woke up expecting chains and ropes wrapped around his body, but his body was completely free from anything, except for the sting that is still on his left wing.

"Good afternoon." A man walked in and sat down in a metal chair. Will saw the man talking to him and looked around. He was in some kind of an investigation room, and it wasn't very pretty at all. He could smell the seriousness around the room by simply looking at three armed man standing still behind the one sitting in the chair.

"You must be hungry to pick that meat up." The man smiled and handed Will a plate. Will immediately got excited after seeing the food on the plate, it was fresh salmon with no bones in it, and it was certainly Will's favorite.

"Well, if you like it, we have more." The man said to Will," My name is Wilson, what's yours?"

The man handed Will a piece of paper and a pen. Will wrote his name down on the paper and started eating the salmon. He wasn't actually hungry, but he wanted to eat them just because he can.

"William, nice to meet you Will." Wilson took Will's claws up and shook it up and down much to Will's surprise. He then signaled three men behind him to get out and leave them alone in the room. After the three men walked out, Wilson took of his jacket and put it on his desk," Do you know why you are here?"

Will shook his head.

"Well, you see, those birds you were with." Wilson said scratching Will's chin," I would like to bring them here for some testings."

"WHY?" Will wrote on the note and continued eating the salmon.

"Why? That's none of your business, I just want to make a deal with you." Wilson said and quickly bringing his point up," You help me get those macaws, and I'll get you anything you want."

"WHAT THINGS?" Will took another paper and wrote.

"You heard me, anything. You can have as much food as you want, including salmon, and you can have any girls you like. Trust me, those things are a birds' dream." Wilson said making a shape like a rainbow with his hands.

Will thought about these things that he can have. Being in a hollow filled with fresh meat and fish, and surrounded with female eagles that are ready to pleasure him whenever he needs. He quickly shook his head and removed these dirty thought from his mind. He can't be thinking these, what will Maria and his friends think?

"NO." Will wrote on the paper, but afraid that Wilson won't let him go unless he agrees.

"Are you sure?" Wilson asked one last time," You better think about this, would you rather have everything you want, or live a life that depends on others?"

"NO." Will wrote again, still not wanting to betray his friends.

The man stared at him for a second before speaking again," Alright, I respect your choice."

He then clapped his hands two times and the three men came in again, two of them held onto Will's wing so he can't move, and the other man injected something into Will. He was afraid that it was some kind of virus, but canceled that thought after feeling his eyelid become heavy.

* * *

"Not again." Will grunted and got up. He knew he was tranquilized by those men and sent back to the forest. He looked around and saw that he was dropped in the area where the lure was. The beef was still there, but Will looked closely and found something attached to it.

"If you ever want to reconsider my offer, just tap the button beside you, this beef beside you is for your cooperation with us. Remember, either you win, or you lose, choose wisely, ." Will read the note that is attached to the beef. He looked up and saw the sun was about to go down, he quickly grabbed the meat and the button with him, and flew back to the club as fast as he can, hoping that Maria won't get too worried.

It didn't take him long before he reached the club again. He returned to the party and found that everyone was still doing their same thing, dancing, chatting and drinking non-alcoholic beverages, but something else bother his eyes, he turned around and saw Maria dancing with someone else that he doesn't know.

Will got confused and kept watching them, he hoped that Maria was just dancing with someone else because she was bored. Maria and the bird kept dancing until the song finally reached an end, they kissed each other not noticing Will watching them with a great anger and depression.

"How could you?" Will came over to Maria and said to her neither soft nor loud. His heart was broken into pieces glasses after realizing that the bird he loved the most was cheating on him.

"I… I didn't mean to." Maria quickly panicked after Will said to her.

"You didn't mean to what? Cheat on me?" Will said quickly turning from depression to anger.

"Sh*t, I'm out of here." The male falcon quickly flew away from the scene to not to get caught in the zone.

"I'm sorry." Maria said softly," I'm so sorry."

"I thought you loved me." Will said dropping a tear down on the ground.

"I do, I just got caught up in the moment, I don't know why."

"After all that we've been through, you just gave it all to a random bird?"

"Please forgive me Will, I'm so sorry." Maria whispered also tearing up, she knew she brought much pain to his boyfriend and it's all her fault.

"How? I was just gone for a moment and you were kissing somebody else already? Am I that worthless?"

"You were gone for hours, and I thought you were… you were… with another girl."

"Another girl? Maria, I thought... you trusted me, have I ever done something wrong to you?"

"Well, how do I know if you are not cheating on me too?" Maria turned angry also.

"I would never cheat on you, and yet you did and accusing me of bad boyfriend?"

"Yes you did, you are just hiding it from me, why do I have to be with you?"

"Maria, if that's what you want, then be it. WE BREAK UP!" Will yelled at the last three words which made everybody look at them.

"FINE, I HATE YOU!" Maria yelled and flew away from the club to somewhere she doesn't know.

Will broke down into tears as he watched Maria flew further and further away into the wilderness. The love that he thought could last forever was now broken. Blu and Jewel came over and sat down with him.

"What happened?" Blu asked.

"Maria… kissed… another bird." Will struggled to say the words with complete sentence.

"That's terrible, why did you guys break up?" Jewel asked now feeling sad that her friend was now in despair.

"She… doesn't… love me… anymore."

"I'm sure she does, you guys need to calm down and think about this."

"Even after She… kisses… another bird, and… and… accuse… me… of cheating?

"Let's get back to our hollow, we'll take care of you for now." Blu sighed and helped him up.

Blu, Jewel, Will and the kids flew back to their hollow. Blu and Jewel constantly need to give Will a boost both physically and emotionally. After a few minutes of flying, they finally reached their hollow and found that Jason and Roberto were still talking to each other.

"Hey guys, good to see you back." Jason said in a good mood after sharing his experience with his bro.

"Yeah… It's not so good actually." Blu said scratching his head nervously," You might not like this but, Will and Maria… Well, broke up."

"WHAT?" Jason yelled in shock after hearing the very couple that helped him were no longer together.

"Now I have nobody." Will said sadly thinking about all the negative things in his head.

"Don't say that, you guys can still be forged together." Jason said trying to bring Will back to life.

"Thanks for trying Jason." Will said showing no emotions," By the way, I got you something that you might like."

"Save it for yourself, You don't want to hunt with your conditions now." Jason saw the beef that Will gave to him and gently declined.

"We should get some sleep now, especially you Will." Blu said lying down on the nest.

"I don't wanna fly home." Will said with sorrow," Can I just sleep here?"

"Sure, whatever fits you." Blu said holding Jewel in his wing, but didn't want to show too much love for her because it might upset Will.

"Bye guys." Roberto said to them.

"See you later bro." Jason replied waving his wings.

"Good night." Will said closing his eyes after Roberto flew out.

"Good night." Everybody else said and fell asleep, having their best dreams while Will suffers from the loss of his love.

* * *

 _Will's dream_

"Why?" Will cried loudly.

"Sorry for the breakup Will," Artor came out and patted Will on the back," But you gotta be a man and stand up."

"I can't, it hurts so much, even more than syringes." Will kept crying even louder.

"Well, look on the bright side, you have learned the way of birds by breaking up with one, that's an achievement."

"I don't care anymore, I just want Maria back. I don't want to break up."

"Sorry, it's just how it is. If you want her back, go find Maria and apologize to her."

"I'll think about it…" Will said and kept weeping both in his dream and real life.

 **I think I focus on OC too much, Blu and Jewel are left out, what do you guys think?**


	10. Camping

"Are you here Will?" Maria asked nervously outside her hollow, she was too afraid to go in because she was so ashamed that it was her fault that they broke up. She was the one that cheated on Will, and she would do anything to repair their relationship.

Silence.

Maria peeked in the hollow cautiously, but the only thing she could see are feathers scattered around the nest like their relationship, and nothing else. She let out a tear as she smell the familiar scent of his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Will." Maria walked slowly and sluggishly towards the very nest that she and Will spent time in," I didn't mean to kiss him, I couldn't control it."

Silence again, not even the trees moved anymore, it was like she did something so horrendously bad that even the nature ignored her cries.

"Do you still love me?" Maria picked up one of Will's feather and held it closely to her chest, feeling the very last remain of her love. It wasn't long before Maria finally ran out energy from crying and fell in the nest, laying unconscious, hoping that Will will return once the morning rises, and he will be right on her side, caring and loving just for her.

It was the opposite of what she expected. The morning came just as usual, but the thing that mattered to Maria the most, wasn't there. The empty hollow resembled her heart as Maria woke up, realizing that none of this were just a mere dream like she hoped, but was so real and cruel truth. Was she all alone now? She thought worryingly as the cold wind blowed in, brushing her feathers side to side, no one were there to protect and cherish her anymore. It was at this moment that she knew that something must be done in order to bring back the past with Will that she always loved, or maybe even something more.

"Where is he?" Maria stopped her useless crying and thought deeply to herself, he had to be somewhere he's familiar with. The only place that Will can sleep is at Blu's hollow. Maria knew Will just as well as herself, and she needs to claim back what was lost from her.

* * *

"Good morning my angel." Blu said softly to Jewel and gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

"Five more minutes Blu." Jewel smiled but was too sleepy to get up, she kept lying in the nest until Blu finally got up. He knew that Jewel wouldn't be able to sleep without his warmth and fluffy feathers.

"Aww, come on Blu, I want to sleep on your chest." Jewel complained as she opened her eyes lazily, she then refocused her lense on something big and blue. It reached out its wings and placed them on Jewel's shoulder.

"Isn't life great?" Blu sighed looking outside, feeling happy and enthusiastic for the new day.

"Indeed it is my lover." Jewel agreed with Blu and snuggled closer to him. Will woke up exhaustedly after hearing the unintentional noises that were made from Blu and Jewel.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Will groaned with his eyes half closed.

"It's still early, but you know what they say, early bird catches the worms." Blu turned around and said to Will.

"I don't eat worms." Will groaned again and got up stressfully.

"Are you ok?" Blu asked Will.

"No, I'm not."

"Are you still worrying about Maria?" Jewel asked.

"Yes."

"Then get her back."

"How? She doesn't love me anymore." Will expressed his anguish feeling he's been hiding yesterday.

"Yes she does Will. Man up." Blu raised his voice a little bit, not happy with his attitude," Think of something that will get her back."

"Sorry, I'm just new to all this relationship and stuff." Will said with his head down.

"It's ok Will, it'll come naturally as time goes on. You guys need some times alone that's all. I and Blu sometimes argue over little stuff." Jewel comforted Will.

"Yeah, I think so too." Will said and shook his head quickly, refreshing his mind for a new day.

"Good day my friends." Jason yawned loudly which made everyone look at him.

"Hey Jason, how's it going with Roberto?" Blu asked friendly, seeing that he's very enthusiastic today.

"Roberto? I was just so happy to see him again, after that incident that we've been through."

"That's great for you." Blu said and formed a fake smile on his face. Blu still hated Roberto though, he recently discovered some suspicious activity with Roberto. He doesn't know if it's just him, or that Roberto is up to something.

"Anyways, do have anything fun planned for today?" Blu asked everyone.

"We should go on a picnic with the kids." Jewel suggested, feeling a need to have some family time.

"That's a great idea Jewel. Hey Will and Jason, are you guys gonna come too?" Blu asked both of them. He thinks that it would be fun if more birds come with them. Will and Jason also serve as good bodyguards if anybody wants to turn them into a feathery meal.

"Umm… Ok." Both of them said unsurely since they are afraid that they might scare the kids by consuming dead bodies with blood flowing everywhere.

"Great, let's go." Jewel said and left the hollow. She lead them to a unfamiliar place in the forest because she wanted to have some fun and freedom while exploring it, not stuck in the protected area of the spix and scarlet tribe. Predators and natural dangers lurked everywhere in the strange place. Jewel flew down to an open ground without fear because she knew that Will and Jason will protect them no matter what.

"Here we are, a place that we never went to, it's going to be a great short adventure for us." Jewel said feeling the breezy air splashing onto her feathers.

"Are you sure this is a good place to camp?" Blu asked with a hint of fear in his voice, he never like anywhere that he wasn't familiar with, especially in the jungle.

"Yes, are you saying that I'm making bad decisions?" Jewel questioned Blu as she stared at Blu with her eyes half closed.

"No… No, this is good." Blu said and faked another smile.

"That's my big brave Blu." Jewel smiled and squished his face with her wings playfully.

"Mom, can we go play over there?" Tiago asked Jewel, he pointed on a big rock. The fallen woods and trees lied on the forest floor beside the rock, making it a great playground for the kids.

"Sure, just don't get out of our sight." Jewel said as Tiago jumped in excitement. He immediately flew to the rock and began searching for small insects and worms under the logs.

"Can we just stay here?" Blu asked nervously, still fearing the surrounding.

"Of course not Blu, we have to eat obviously." Jewel laughed at Blu's nervousness.

"Ok, but I'm not getting fruits and nuts for us. This place is way too dangerous."

"Don't worry Blu, there is nothing to be afraid of. I'll go get them for you."

"But what if you end up like last time?"

"What?"

"You know… The time that you got kidnapped by Erico."

"That? I'm sure Will can accompany this time." Jewel said and turned to Will who was staring on the ground blankly.

"Oh.. Oh sure." Will said still having his mind on something else.

"Thanks Will, see Blu, nothing can hurt me."

"There is one exception." Will whispered so quietly to himself that no one else heard them. He knows that it will only matter of time before Wilson and his squad or whatever organization come for them, and they will be unstoppable if Will gets killed. There is no way that he can fight them off right now with his conditions.

"Let's go Will, maybe you can even get some food while on the way." Jewel said and flew up, aiming right for the trees that are furnished with brazil nuts. Instead of scaring away small birds and animals, the unfamiliar place gave Jewel a feeling of freedom. The feeling that she's born to have, not in cages, not in family or home, but just the in the danger and excitement that only mad nature can offer.

"Why can't Jewel just be careful for once?" Blu sighed as he watched Jewel and Will flew away in a parallel line. Everything just happened too fast, it's like someone was controlling their everyday life. Did he really know Will and Maria? Are Will and Maria just an Erico with a smiling mask covering their cruel, brutal and twisted face with bloody claws ready to backstab behind their back? They are birds of preys, they shouldn't be making friends with weaklings. Although Will has proven everyone else that he's a 'good guy', Blu's still afraid that Will will eventually kill of them one day, the day of slaughter, he thoughts. Of course he was just over thinking about everything, but this thoughts kept bothering him like a broken record keep repeating itself.

What about Maria? Her mind is so easily changeable. Just in a few days, Maria had changed her personality from bloody demon to a lovely angel. What if she falls on the wrong hand? She can quickly be transformed back to a cold blooded assassin! No one can be trusted, Blu thought as he looked at the big rock where his kids are playing happily, innocent from anything bad could happen. Then a blue macaw came to his mind, Jewel. Could she be actually cheating on him by luring him to an isolated place and seduce Roberto into a killing Blu? What if Jewel never loved him and wanted to torture Blu by having kids with him, and ditch them at the end when they needed most care from.

He shook his head and tried to delete all these negative information from his mind, but his eyes locked on a harpy eagle, Jason. Blu cursed at himself for what he's about to think, he knew it will be something badly adulterated. A harpy eagle that had a close relation to the bird that he hated deeply in his heart, Roberto. What if Jewel was loyal to him but Jason along the jealous Roberto wanted to take her away from him right in front of his eyes?

Just before Blu could think about anything else more traumatizing, a small sharp claw was felt on his back. Blu jumped and flew up as fast as he could, scared of the creature behind him.

"Blu where are you going?" A familiar voice called out under him as he looked back, surprised to see who was there.

"Maria?"


End file.
